Until Then
by calleighstorres
Summary: What did Eric do after Natalia decided not to go for drinks with the rest of the team? Tag on to 8.21 ("Meltdown"). EricNatalia.


**A/N: I had an idea for what could've happened at the end of 8x21 ("Meltdown") when Natalia decided not to go for drinks with the rest of the team when Eric was joining them. The looks on their faces really got me if I'm being honest. Tag on to "Meltdown". My own interpretation of what those faces really meant... mY hEaRT! /3 - Not sure what this is, but I had my own idea of what it could've looked like. **

_TAG ON TO: 8.21 ("MELTDOWN") _

"That was weird." Walter said as Natalia had left the locker room.

Ryan and Calleigh agreed but Eric stayed silent. He knew exactly why she had made up the excuse not to go. And it was because of him, along with his secret investigation into the lab about those diamonds. He really didn't want to let her leave without talking to him first. But he didn't want to press into her too much that it would only push her away further. That was the last thing he wanted. He still did care a lot about Natalia just as much as she cared about him. They were close. And both would hate to ruin any chance of them ever recovering from their failed previous relationship.

He felt bad. Natalia didn't even know that he still cared. She probably thought he'd gone back to his old ways where he checked out every girl that came his way, who still being the 'good guy' he was. He didn't feel that way though. He felt like he'd done something to hurt her and it was eating him up inside.

"Delko? You coming?" Ryan questioned as Walter and Calleigh left the room the other way.

"You know what, Wolfe, I just realised I have a case report to catch up on. I promise the next time we go for drinks, I'll pay."

As much as the shorter man wanted to question it, there wasn't much he could really relate it to. Eric was basically a fed. "Ok man. See ya." He patted his shoulder and went to catch up with his teammates. Delko chuckled, Wolfe really was still the same dork he knew and appreciated like a younger brother. He wouldn't really change though.

Once Ryan was out of sight, Eric went the same way Natalia had. He rushed to find her before she left. He was a little late though and she had already signed out for the day. Delko clocked out too and took the elevator to the main floor, where he saw her going through the entrance doors to the lab. "Natalia!" He called. She had noticed him, which is why she paused for a second and turned around. The brunette stared at him for the moment before she continued walking. Eric jogged after her without time to spare. He had to catch her before she left or he'd be showing up on her porch again.

"Natalia, wait!"

She had just crossed the road to the parking lot and was heading to her car. Boa Vista hoped he would've given up and would leave her alone. Because if he didn't, she might end up doing something she would regret later. And that was the last thing she wanted. To let her emotions get the best of her like they already were. There were way too many things on her mind. This would only add to the stress.

Natalia reached for the car handle, but a light hand ontop of hers prevented her from doing so. "Hear me out, 'Talia. Please." She knew who was behind her. Natalia had hoped he would give up and leave her alone. But he didn't. He kept hopelessly chasing like there was a reason to. When as far as she knew, there was no reason. He had been trying to get with Calleigh hadn't he?

There were so many things she wanted to tell him, before he was shot. Things that could've happened. They were so close. But when he woke up, things changed. Right when they had got him back. It hurt. It really did. She had fallen for somebody who didn't feel the same way. And that really was hard to get over. Though she eventually managed to shove all that emotion deep down inside. They were never going to be where they once were and she'd accepted that. Mostly.

"Okay." She sighed, facing him but averting his gaze.

Eric knew it wasn't going to be easy, nevertheless, he wanted to try. "I'm sorry. I really am. For walking out on you like that earlier. I know how much you worry.. any job in law enforcement is a risky job. Finding this leak in the lab is what will save it's reputation and I just need a little time.. you get that." Natalia knew exactly what being in such a position felt like. She'd been there when she was placed into the lab as an FBI informant. It wasn't easy. Having to keep things from people you were just getting to know as friends and then losing their trust as a result.

"I do, Eric. You know I do. It's just that.. if anything ever happened to you, I'd-"

Natalia wanted to finish that sentence though she didn't even know what she was going to say next. That time she heard Eric got shot, she'd never been so close to a panic attack. To have someone she cared about be so close to dying. "You would what?" He asked in a low voice. "I wouldn't know what to do, Eric. I never got to tell you something I should've said when I had the chance.. before you were shot.."

The Cuban raised an eyebrow. "What was it? You know I would've remembered eventually." Natalia found the courage to him in the eyes. She couldn't say it when he was still set on ending up with Calleigh. It wouldn't matter anyway. Not to him. He leaned down a little closer, in hope she would find the trust in him to open up and tell him what she'd kept to herself for so long. Whatever was in the past, they could confront together. Like they always had.

Boa Vista didn't know how to put it into words. What she'd wanted to say for him. So she decided to would make more sense not to speak at all. This would be a goodbye to her pent up feelings. Ones she was going to hopefully let go by doing what she was about to do.

Eric was just about to ask another question when he was caught off guard by her lips against his. Of course, it wasn't too much of an unfamiliar feeling. They'd been there before. Caught up in the desire for some company. Honestly, he hadn't remembered why he felt so connected to Natalia until this moment. When she kissed him. For the first time in a long time. He kissed back, which had shocked her as she expected it to be a quick kiss. But instead it had lasted longer. He'd taken initiative and backed her up against her vehicle as the intensity had risen.

The latina was tempted to pull away sooner but she couldn't find the strength to. It was a kiss she didn't want to forget about. Eric had been the one to keep it going after all. She'd just complied into it as she'd originated even the thought. So when they pulled away, gasping for air, the looks they shared were anything but sad. Even though it was a sad moment.

". .That I fell in love with you. You and that stupid Delko charm of yours.. the smile on your face...your compassion and loyalty to those who mean the most to you... only.. we're never going to be anything more. It's Calleigh you have feelings for.. right?"

Eric placed a hand on her cheek and smiled as he panted. "Would I have kissed you if I felt nothing for you, Natalia?" Natalia slightly blushed as she realised what he was implying with such a vague question. "..Maybe?" Delko shook his head with a grin that made her unable to hold her giggles. She'd just admitted she was in love with him and was already feeling more nervous than she had ever felt around him before.

"I remember what I was going to tell you the day after you went on that date with Wolfe," he started, his eyes focusing on her chocolate colored ones. She had no idea what he was getting at. "Calleigh is someone I've been friends with for a while now. We had a short thing, it didn't work out. We just weren't made for each other..." The Cuban intertwined his free hand with her right hand.

"That day, I was going to tell you that I was wrong. So wrong. I shouldn't have said you were 'clear for landing', I should've said that I wanted to fight for you. And I'm sorry if it's a little too late now but I hope we finally got the unresolved tension out of the way.."

Natalia could feel the tears in her eyes. She was so overwhelmed. He had felt the same way. Deep down, past that metal lodged in his brain. They'd have to wait until his op was over.. but they were sure it would be worth the wait. Now they'd gotten their feelings off their chests.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, 'Talia. I hope you know that."

He wiped the tears from her eyes with a handkerchief he'd 'borrowed' from Ryan. She smiled up at her ex lover. "I do.. see you when you get that leak in the lab?" Eric gave her a hug. "Until then."


End file.
